


There Are _Four_ Fs

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: "Wao." The quiet exclamation breaks his concentration, and Shigure Kintoki resheathes itself in its bamboo 'disguise'. Hibari-senpai drops lightly to the floor, and he notes - with amusement - that the Prefect was holding his street shoes in one hand to avoid spoiling the room's wooden floor."You're too destructive to fight in here, Hibari-senpai." He's not going to get out of this without a fight; Hibari was a remarkably simple person to read if one paid attention, and the older teen liked to test himself against other 'carnivores'. "Pops will get grouchy if you punt me through one of the walls.""Hn." Or perhaps he hadn't read the Prefect correctly; Hibari-senpai had started to strip. "If you won't fight me, then there are other ways you can entertain me." He then pointedly laid his tonfa to one side, and oh.





	There Are _Four_ Fs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



"Wao." The quiet exclamation breaks his concentration, and Shigure Kintoki resheathes itself in its bamboo 'disguise'. Hibari-senpai drops lightly to the floor, and he notes - with amusement - that the Prefect was holding his street shoes in one hand to avoid spoiling the room's wooden floor.

"You're too destructive to fight in here, Hibari-senpai." He's not going to get out of this without a fight; Hibari was a remarkably simple person to read if one paid attention, and the older teen liked to test himself against other 'carnivores'. "Pops will get grouchy if you punt me through one of the walls."

"Hn." Or perhaps he hadn't read the Prefect correctly; Hibari-senpai had started to strip. "If you won't fight me, then there are other ways you can entertain me." He then  _pointedly_  laid his tonfa to one side, and oh. Okay, he really didn't object to this, even if it probably qualified as playing with fire, and oh Kami, he'd known Hibari-senpai was something of a traditionalist - witness his gakuran - but he hadn't expected the fundoshi, and his cock is definitely interested in what the Cloud seems to be demanding and offering, and he scrambles to undress, because he'd much rather fuck - or be fucked - by Hibari-senpai than be bitten to death.

A small container of oil is thrown at him, and he catches it reflexively and uses itself to finger himself open with rough haste, and still wasn't fast enough for Hibari-senpai. Slender fingers take over forcing his body open, and he sinks to his knees, the Prefect following him down, the sensation far more intense without the predictability of his own fingers.

And still, Hibari-senpai's cock is harder, hotter,  _bigger_  than the fingers. It stretches and aches and burns even with the oil and he whines in pleasure-pain as the older teen drapes himself over him. Blunt fingernails scrape at vulnerable flesh, and the thick cock impaling him has his ass spasming, protesting, still adjusting to the new sensations and the intruder and he shivers at the feeling of vulnerability. The first thrust makes him mewl, the fire up his spine meeting the pleasure from his prostate and merging into something that's greater than the sum of the two parts, and teeth embed themselves in his skin, and he yelps, and bucks, and Hibari-senpai forces him flat and fucks into his ass with long, vicious strokes that make him scrabble at the floor.

"Fuck, Hibari-senpai. Pops is going to kill me if I cum on the floor of the dojo!" It doesn't get the expected response, and he whines low in his throat as fingers clamp painfully tight around the root of his cock. His orgasm crashes over him brilliant and sharp and overwhelming, centred around the thick intruder in his ass and he greys out from the intensity. He's flat on his back, the soft cotton of his fundoshi spread out beneath his ass, and Hibari-senpai is kneeling over him, fingers still clamped tight around the base of his cock.

Hibari-senpai rides his cock aggressively, and it's all he can do to hold off his orgasm long enough to allow the Prefect to cum. Which Hibari-senpai does with all the neatness he might have expected of him. He's coated in the prefect's cum. It trickles down his pecs, and pools at the base of his throat, and oh Kami, he was a mess, and he's still hard! "Wao." Fingers trace through the cum covering his body. "I'm impressed,  _carnivore_." The tight muscles around his cock spasm tighter, ripple, and the Prefect sets a slower pace, rising and falling, and he sits up carefully, wary of irritating the pleased and satiated Cloud riding his cock, but wanting to try kissing and touching Hibari-senpai if he'd allow it.

Hibari does allow his touches and slows his pace down further. He is also successful in drawing the Cloud into a kiss - if he'd failed, his lips would be bloody and his tongue sore - and being  _thoroughly_ rewarded for taking the chance by Hibari unstiffening, and leaning into him for a slow, languorous exchange of kisses that he was going to enjoy for as long as humanly possible.

(He hadn't realised how slender and lithe Hibari-senpai was, and how much shorter than him he was until he'd coaxed Hibari-senpai into slowing down and kissing him.)

The Prefect wriggles on his cock, starting to crave friction and movement, but rather than allowing Hibari to ride him at vicious speed again, he carefully rolled him beneath him, and caught Hibari-senpai's legs up before the older teen could respond, hooking them on his elbows and opening him up so he could fuck him the way Hibari had fucked him. The Prefect wasn't the only one who had stamina. He trained  _ruthlessly_  for baseball and for his Sword, and he indulges himself in the tight, clinging heat of the Cloud's ass, and he was going to have to make this happen again, even if it took him baring his teeth to make it happen.

He wraps one of his hands - the more callused of the two - around Hibari's cock and tugs and twists and drags the older teen beneath him over the edge and covering them both in more of Hibari-senpai's semen. He bites his lip and cums himself, and fuck he was  _gone_. His muscles weak, and body sated and his brain stewed in endorphins, and he collapses on top of Hibari-senpai who actually  _lets_ him, and who'd have though Hibari would like being fucked? The thought makes him giggle, and if they don't move, they're going to be stuck together, and the floor will be stained, but he can't make himself move, not yet, anyway, and his cock was softening slowly, and Hibari-senpai's ass was still milking it, and he wondered if he could get hard again quickly enough to take him again.

"Up, carnivore, unless you want to be bitten to death."

"Maa, maa." He shifts his hips lazily, and his cock is a little soft to make fucking  _easy_ , but he can already feel his cock racing back to rock hard again and has no intention of letting Hibari-senpai go, yet. "Not done with you yet, senpai. Your ass is so hot and tight that I'm already ready to go again." He pulls on his Rain Flames carefully and allows it to seep into the Prefect beneath him until Hibari goes limp, and he can fold the older teen in half and finger the muscle clenched so tightly around his cock. "I think that you enjoy your ass being reamed, Hibari-senpai and no one else would dare to bend you over and do this to you, would they?"

There's an incoherent noise from the older teen; he'd asked the question as he thrust in, hard, deliberately aimed at Hibari's prostate. Hibari claws at him with blunt fingertips, and whines, and he ignores the Prefect's cock in favour of driving into his ass as hard as possible and pinching and flicking at the older teen's nipples. His Rain Flames are met by Cloud and Mist, and he coaxes both to dance across his skin, the tranquillity of his own Flames easing them out from Hibari's control. They heighten the sensation, make things slicker and hotter and  _more_  in ways he doesn't have words for, and he keeps driving his cock into Hibari's body, over and over again, the pleasure stealing his self-control, and his senpai curses and grits out: "Going to bite you to  _death_ , Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Maa, maa. If I'm doing this right, you won't have the energy to, senpai." He's intensely curious as to just how far Hibari will allow him to push the older teen's limits, and curiosity is one of his abiding sins (even as he pretends to obliviousness). Given he's currently ramming his cock into the older teen's ass at the sort of speeds that probably should hurt but were just making them both moan in pleasure, that probably wasn't the best way to test his luck with Hibari-senpai. "And if you bite me to death, Hibari-senpai, then I can't do  _this_." He wrapped one calloused hand around the Prefect's cock and stroked it using the same twist of the wrist that reliably brought himself off when he wanked, and was rewarded with a fountain of cum, a deep, pleasured groan and the tight passage around his cock spasming and milking his cock. It almost felt like he was being sucked in deeper by the older teen's ass, and he wondered how it would feel to fuck Hibari-senpai's throat. Perhaps he would try that next time.

"Sens'ive" The word was slurred, a faint protest, but with no real weight to it, and the tight heat around his cock continued spasming, kept milking him and Hibari's eyes were glazed, a flush across his cheekbones and the Cloud was really pretty like this. He'd have to make sure that he  _always_  left Hibari-senpai like this when he managed to get the advantage.

"But I'm not done, Hibari-senpai. And judging by your ass, neither are you." He presses a finger to Hibari's entrance either side of his own cock, and forces them inside along his cock, and his senpai melts, and his ass keeps twitching, and that had a lot of potential for later, but for now he withdraws his fingers, grinds in hard, and as deep as he can, and lets go of his self-control. His orgasm hits him like a runaway freight train and his hips jerk and fuck, that feels fantastic.

Hibari-senpai's ass is gaping and open and dribbling his cum when he withdraws and rolls over onto his back. He's exhausted, his own ass is throbbing from the reaming Hibari gave it, and he just wants to bask in the Flames dancing over his skin. Not that Hibari allows him to for very long; a fine-boned hand strokes his cock, but when it doesn't rise to attention again, he's shoved over onto his front and a thick cock, thicker than he remembers presses into his sore opening. He hisses, and there's an equally fine-boned forearm pressing him down, and a hand dragging his hips up, and the cock in his ass hurts and feels incredibly good, and his cock's still soft, and he's confused. "You said we weren't done, Yamamoto Takeshi. My cock is still hard, and as yours will not please me in the state it's currently in, I will make use of the other method by which you can sate me."

The pain of being used hard, and ruthlessly, and when he's beyond sensitive balance perfectly with the pleasure of Hibari-senpai's careful targetting of his prostate and the Flames still coursing over his skin, entwining to make something insanely intense, that has him writhing and begging for more, and not caring about how hard it's going to be to sit down when Hibari's done with him. Teeth, sharp and vicious clamp into the muscle of his shoulder and he screams, and his body convulses through a dry orgasm and how the hell does that even work with his cock still soft? He thought the male orgasm was linked to - the next thrust makes his brain go fuzzy, and he whines and blood trickles down his shoulder; Hibari laps it up, and every succeeding thrust is the best sort of agony, like one of the wounds Squalo-senpai inflicts on him when they train together.

"Hn. I'm impressed, Takeshi." He muzzily registers the compliment and the first name, but his ass is on fire, and he's about to cum again even though his cock is soft to the touch and he hopes Hibari-senpai hasn't broken him. "You just need to work on your endurance, sword-carnivore, and I will be doing just that. And  _thoroughly_  enjoy the process." There's another harsh thrust, Hibari's thrusts going jerky and then his ass stings and he's empty and he almost wants to cry at the lack of sensation, but long slender fingers pierce his body one last time, and press firmly on his prostate and Cloud Flames rip along his nerves and something  _breaks_.

(His whole body aches and his head's fuzzy, and he's naked on his own on the floor of the dojo. His ass is sore and burning, and it feels like he's laying there in a puddle of fluids; he also feels like he's had a chunk torn out of his shoulder, but all he wants to do is hunt down his Hibari and do that again.)


End file.
